Sending the Lamb to the Butcher
by Sakura kura
Summary: Meilin and Syaoran are married but what happens when he has a secret? You want another chapter? i'm gonna need sum reviews because this is fine as chapterless, read and review, tell me what you think!


Sending the Lamb to the Butcher  
  
Ms. Li, a beautiful young girl, long black hair and red eyes. She sat on a chair in the middle of a small room. She was reading a small green book. The only light in the room was the small light Meilin was using to read. She was waiting for Mr. Li to come home. Any minute Syaoran's car would pull up and he'd come in, she'd pour him a glass of brandy and he'd sit down, read the paper on the coach.  
  
While he was reading, she'd start dinner, she never started dinner ahead of time; not wanting to take the chance it would be cold for Syaoran.  
  
He has been running later the last few weeks, and for now she just sits in her chair, and reads. The time is no 6:15 and she sees car lights light up the room. "Syaoran!" She jumps to her feet and closes her book, placing it on the table beside her. She turns off the small lamp and walks over to the front door where she turns on the main light, and the whole room I lit up.  
  
She opens the door and at that same moment he walks in. She takes his jacket, "How was your day?" She takes his hat too and hangs them up. "Never mind that," He walks over to the coach and sits down, not touching the paper. "Brandy?" She walks over to the small cabinet where they keep the liqueur and opens the door to reach for the brandy. "No no, never mind that, just come sit down here," He gestures her to the coach.  
  
Ignoring him, she pours a small glass of brandy on the rocks, just the way he likes it. She goes to sit in the chair across from her husband, after she puts down his drink. He relunctly takes a sip and slams it down.  
  
"Meilin, I'm," He yelled, but paused. "I'm having- -" And yet was interrupted. "Would you like some dinner first? I have lamb in the deep freeze" She stood up, ready to get the meat. But sat back down as her husband's cold stare told her to.  
  
"I'm having an affaire," He said, taking another sip of his Brandy. She shot up. Trying to ignore what just happened, she announced, "Well I better get that lamb!" She went towards the basement, but he yelled again, "Don't you understand what I'm trying to tell you?" She froze, but then continued on.  
  
In the basement, she opened a light and went to open the lid of the deep freezer, grabbing a leg of lamb. She closed the door and the light and headed back upstairs.  
  
When he heard her come up he said, with his back to her, "She's moving in soon, you'd better get out, go home or something." Meilin was so mad she rushed at him and hit him on the head with the frozen leg of lamb. For a moment or to he sway back and forth and then fall to the ground. She checked for his heart beat and, he was dead.  
  
She went into the kitchen and put the lamb in a pan and stuck it in the over. Meilin then went up into her room. Putting on some make up she said to her self, "Two potatoes, and a can of corn," "Lovely weather isn't it?" "Are you doing good in school Charlie?" "Good, just making dinner for Syaoran," "yes, keep the change, thanks, bye." She practiced her lines in front of the mirror, trying to be as calm as possible. When she thought she had memorized them, she headed out to the local store.  
  
She walked in to the young man at the counter. "Two potatoes, and a can of corn," She smiled. The young man pulled out two potatoes and got a can of corn. "Lovely weather isn't it?" "Yes, very," The young man answered. "Are you doing good in school Charlie?" She casually said. "Yes, you making diner for someone?" "Good, just making dinner for Syaoran," She handed him a five dollar bill. "You want a bag?" Charlie asked taking the money. "Yes, keep the change, thanks, bye." She walked out of the store.  
  
When she got home she put the potatoes on the table and went to the phone, dialing 911. "I just got home, and I think my husbands dead!" Meilin talked with the cops for a few minutes and with in five minutes there were at lease 5 cop cars, and an ambulance on her front lawn.  
  
The next ten minutes cops kept asking her the same questions, "What happened?" "Did you see anyone?" Where were you when it happened?"  
  
She explained 'exactly' what happened. "I waited for him as usual, and he came home, I started dinner and had forgotten we ran out of potatoes and corn. I went out to store and when I came back, I found him on the ground."  
  
Deceives and policemen were all over her house. This lasted some hour or so, and every so often, she'd check on her dinner, just so it wouldn't burn.  
  
"We figure he was hit with something large and metal, do you got anything like that around, because were sure the guy who did this used something from the house." A young officer asked. "No, not that I know of," She slowly said.  
  
"It's probably here, it's got to be somewhere," One police officer said looking for anything that looked suspicious.  
  
Meilin waited until there was only 5 cops left and said, "Oh no! I have a leg of lamb in the over, I can't just throw it away."  
  
"Aren't you hungry miss?" And older cop asked. "Not with all this, I'm in shock from my husbands death, I couldn't possible eat." She said, as if she meant it. "Couldn't you men eat it? I'm sure your hungry, you've been here for quite some time!"  
  
The officers denied it, but their hunger over took them, and they gave in, Meilin set the table, and they all sat down. She served a large amount of meat to each officer and they started to eat. She sat quietly in the other room, as she listened to them talking. "Hey, this is great" One officer said.  
  
"Yea it is," Another commented. "I can't figure this stupid case out, there's nothing that could have possible killed him" A third one annoyingly stated. "Yea, and the weapon is probably right under our noses," one officer said, taking another bite of his lamb, Meilin giggled. 


End file.
